The Beginning of the End
by TheDreamingArtist
Summary: At the very beginning, everybody is by themselves. Then they see the need to gather around. Dance is what joins them. What moves them. From the rise to the fall. The dawn, and the dusk.
1. Chapter 1

**I should have said this first before re-posting this, sorry. I deleted my previous fiction and re-posted it afterwards, as you can obviously notice. It is the same story, just different tittle (the other one sucked).**

**Okay, so this is my first multi-chapter story; I've been working on this for over two years (this Christmas will be my third), but couldn't decide whether or not I would post it, but finally I posted it. English is not my native language, so most likely you'll find more than a couple mistakes, I apology for that. I'll be posting every week, most likely on weekends or Mondays, for if you liked this first chapter. I also apology for the hastened post this morning, and for the mistakes I had because of that.**

**This story is based at its most on the story mode of the Dance Central video games so I hope it isn't that different or twisted from the original one. **

**I rated this fiction M just in case, cause really, I think I'm using rather strong themes over here.**

**And, last thing, I do not own Dance Central or any of its characters. And, I'm sorry for the oh so long author's note. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter #1

The sun had descended, the nightfall had fallen, and the sun hid beyond the horizon. Soon, the moon shone bright in the night sky. But you would barely see it, for the awake of the lights was coming along with the awake of the city.

The night was noisy, filled with the sounds of the cars, the people, the stores selling their products. The night life of a crowded city.

Some young people would scream, excited, in their cars, deciding where they would spend this night. Some ladies would simply walk alone in the street, heartbroken or (most likely), selling their young, yet wilted bodies for money. Some others would go party at the club, drunk with the music. Some others would get drunk. Some others would smoke. And some others would simply stay at home.

There would be parties, there would be dates; there would be fun. But there would also be corruption, rapes, steals, murders even; as sadness and pain. Celebrations and parties would be to spare; corruption and homicides would do as well. Alcohol and drugs would pierce their minds; bullets and blades would pierce their bodies; blame and guilt would pierce their souls.

And this was only the beginning.

But for him, this would be just a night of amusement.

The young man made his way to the club, and was welcomed by the beats, the music, and the smell of smoke and alcohol in the air. The unnecessary smell of a typical night of fun.

Every single gal went over him -the ones in a relationship immediately laid eyes on him-, admired, blinded by his beauty. Some ladies -if not them all- selling their cheap love, or rather, yearning for his cheap love, brushed their bodies against his. He smiled. He was irresistible. And they were pretty, he could tell, but now, it would be his moment on the dance floor. His solo. He would get his fun with the chicas later.

He ignored them, for now, and made his way to the dance floor, ready to spread his wings.

The beat shook his body, the music burned in his soul, the dance floor sparkled at his moves.

Everybody left whatever they were doing to focus on him.

His hips swing, his quick feet gently pushed against the lightning floor.

Who is he? Everybody asked one another.

He moved his body at the beat. The music flooded him.

They had ever seen him around.

His moves were perfect; the dance floor belonged to him.

He's not from here, someone replied.

His smile shone over every other light; this was his act.

Where does he come from? The males asked.

And he finished with a flawless finishing move. Shining above every other light.

How old is he? The females asked.

Some seconds of silence, then, the club welcomed him with cheers and applauds. They loved him. He was the king of the dancehall. As he had always been, as he would always be.

Everybody were staring at him; they were amazed, he noticed it. They had ever seen something like this in their whole life. This man wasn't one you see everywhere. He simply smiled and retired to a lonely table. The VIP zone was going to welcome him. Soon enough.

He then ordered a beverage for himself, quite satisfied with himself. And silently toasted in his own honor.

He's Latino, some said. No, he's from Alaska, others argued. He's sexy, the girls complimented. He's conceited, the boys complained.

Some guesses were right, some weren't. But truth was, no one knew a thing about this man. And that was exactly how he liked it to be.

What's his name? Someone dared to ask.

"Tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine." The young man said, raising his gaze to the one who asked.

"I'm Bodie." A blonde boy said.

The young man walked towards him. "Nice to meet you Bodie." He said, shaking his hand. "I'm Ángel, but you can call me Angel." He smiled.

Bodie smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Angel."

They became friends at the first talk.

But, who was this man, anyways? This man that made the women moan at the lightest touch, this man that made the dance floor sparkle with his simple presence, embarrassing the other dancers? This man without an equal?

Oh, but this is him of who we are talking about.

He was Puerto Rican, he confessed. And he was new at this city as well. But how, how was it possible, that him, having just one day in this city, was now this famous?

He wasn't any man. And he was not going to have just his five minutes of fame, oh no, he was born for greatness. Yet, how insolent to question his talent again.

"So why did you decide to move to the US, pal?" Bodie asked him once.

"I don't know." He replied. "My parents decided to send me here because of a scholarship I earned, they said they wanted a better school for me, it's called Central Academy or something."

"Really now? Then you must be in the same school I am."

"Are you in the Central Academy?"

"Yeah." Bodie said. "It's the Dance Central Academy."

"I was inscribed there!"

"You're gonna like it." Bodie smiled.

"Is there chicas hermosas?" Angel asked, interested.

His friend laughed at the question. "Yes, oh yes there are."

They both laughed.

The life in this new city was going to be interesting, Angel thought, smiling.

* * *

**Liked it? Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! You made my day get brighter! :'D Thank you all so much! I love you all!**

**I'll be posting every Monday(:**

**Once again, thank you all!**

* * *

Chapter #2

He returned to the club the next week. And he noticed, surprised -or perhaps not- that he was already expected. How was that possible? Oh, yes, his success from the last week wasn't something one could easily forget.

The ladies called his name, excited. The guys were jealous, he was what they could merely dream to be. A smirk crossed his lips. Such a pity, being a god among insects.

There again, the ladies yearned for him, their charm barely making any effect on this man, but tonight, he found himself in the need of pleasure. The lusty need to please his thirst with their soft and perfumed flesh.

He took some girls with him to the dance floor, and danced along with them, looking for a prey.

He made them shine. He made them dazzle. But they could barely follow his step.

He then chose which seemed to be the prettiest one, and moved his body along with hers. He kissed her lips when the song was done. She was good; she deserved it.

The lady was ecstatic, he could see it. His smile widened and his eyes shone with a lustful sparkle.

She was the prey for tonight.

But as soon as the change in song came, someone else appeared.

He saw her as she entered the club.

What a beautiful woman, was the first and only thing he was able to think.

Everybody silenced as she walked in. The beat keep on, she stepped up to the dance floor, ignoring the silence at her surroundings and the people staring at her, and begun to dance.

And he then saw it.

What a grace. Her red curls bounced, her hips rocked, her body sparkled. What a beauty. She was dazzling, she was sparkling, she was a shining diamond. Without thinking it twice, he left the girl he was kissing and joined the young woman.

"Do you allow me this dance, señorita?" He asked, smiling.

She just gave him half smile and said, "Only if you're good enough to follow my step."

He then danced along. They moved in perfect sync, as if performed before. And the public was amazed.

They were the stars. Everybody's attention was on them, they were dazzling, they were sparkling. This was perfection.

The song came to its finish and he kissed her hand, "What's your name, preciosa?"

She simply laughed in amusement and walked away.

"Who is she?" He asked someone passing by.

"Don't you know? She's the princess, the best dancer around. She is Miss Aubrey."

Miss Aubrey. So that was her name.

What a beauty, what a body, what a gal.

She was a goddess inside a mortal's body. She was Aphrodite.

She was perfect.

And, like him, a god among insects.

He wanted to get closer, to talk to her, but she had entered a place where he wasn't welcomed, yet.

He'd had his chance, he was sure of it.

"Papi chulo?" He heard a voice at his back.

He turned to see the girl he just left of the dance floor. "Qué pasa, preciosa?" He asked.

"Can we continue what we were doing?" The young woman asked, brushing her body against his.

Such a slut. Angel put an arm around her waist, "Of course, cariño." He smiled. Jerk.

He couldn't get to the goddess, but hey! He had his compensation price! This girl was going to make his night better, there was no doubt about that, he was sure of it.

He smiled as he drove the girl to the club's exit.

* * *

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the reviews, they made me very happy(: I'm very glad you're liking this story.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter #3

He kept going to that club many nights after. Soon, he won his place in the VIP zone, and a representative jacket with the club's logo was given to him. Now his name was in everybody's mouth.

And although he couldn't say his hands were entirely clean, he knew they weren't covered in dirt. After all, it had been hard to be where he now was. There was always a challenge to take down.

And it was more than obvious when the dance battles started. Battle after battle, it was getting clear who was the best around.

And he met new people, of course.

He met the boxer gal, who's name was Emilia, and was very close friends to Bodie, she liked to have dance battles with whoever was around and, truth to be told, she wasn't bad at all. Angel found out she had been arrested, twice, but he never got to know why, and she refused to give any explanations, she just didn't give a damn about that. She was very pretty too. Soon, they came to be friends.

He also met the pink-haired British party-freak, a girl named Dare, she was one of the best dancers around, he had to admit, and she was very beautiful too, though, he seriously questioned her hyperactivity and her strange sense of fashion (and he didn't seem to be the only one). She had told him her greatest dream was to make serious money without working at all. Surely, with her skills, she could make that true.

The motorcycle man, Oblio, he was the most quiet person he had ever met, he was a very mysterious person too, he didn't like to speak about himself, and there wasn't many people which were friends to this man. Still, he was an awesome dancer and, soon, friend.

The messenger; the b-boy, Mo. The black guy was one of the most awesome persons he had ever met, he liked to chill around and dance wherever and whenever he had the chance. He was one of the bests around, his moves were amazing, and one did not simply won a battle with him, or a fight.

The DJ MacCoy, the one who played the music in this club, his beats were as great as his dance, that's for sure, and his attitude was the one of someone who likes to do what he do. The only curious thing about this guy was that he lived with his grandmother, he didn't tell Angel, of course, someone else did, and the Puerto Rican couldn't hold his laugh.

The homie Taye, her skill was something to admire, and she had a very responsible sense of what family was, she kept her family as close as possible, this referring to her young sister Li'lT, and who she loved more than anything in this world. She and Angel became good friends.

And then was Bodie, he was a surfer and basketball player, and a very good one, by the way. He had lived most of his life next to the ocean, and, when he grew to his adolescence, he decided that he liked this life. But dance was calling to his door since he learn to walk; he had always been an incredible dancer. Hip hop was his style, and he knew how to take advantage of his skill.

As he won battle after battle, everybody started talking about a girl, someone who he hadn't battled yet. _Miss Aubrey_. Who was this girl…? He was sure he had heard that name before, but… Oh! The dazzling princess! The redhead! Right? Yeah, it was her who everybody was talking about. How was it possible that he had forgotten about her?! … The answer came as quick as the question did.

Angel's interest suddenly awoke. A chance to battle the princess; that would be interesting.

He then decided to ask Bodie if he knew this girl. He told him that this girl, Aubrey, was friends to them as well, but it wasn't usually normal to see her around. But when she did… well, lets just say that you wouldn't want to not be around when she was.

"Aubrey is an incredible dancer -and she's very beautiful, by the way-; classically trained, yet very skillful in every dance. She's a 'daddy's girl', but that doesn't mean that she's not good at almost everything. I'm quite surprised, actually, she practices horseback riding, fencing, she's very clever, and intelligent, and who knows what else! I tell you, she's good at almost everything, but she is not often around." Bodie told him when he asked. "And you cannot simply mess around with her without getting her to ruin your whole social life."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked, confused.

"You can ask Emilia about that." Bodie chuckled. "But well, she is nice when you get to know her, you know? Once again, tell me where did you meet her."

"I was at the club, partying with some hot chicas, and then, she appeared." Angel said, "But alas! She completely stole my attention. Can you believe it? And she didn't even told me her name. She's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen man."

Bodie just laughed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing! You just keep on like this champ." Bodie replied, smiling.

"I'm gonna get with her man." The Puerto Rican said.

Bodie broke down in laugher. "You should better start working on that in such case."

"What's the hurry? I'm not going anywhere." Angel smiled.

Bodie simply laughed.

* * *

"She's a stuck-up redheaded know-it-all." Emilia replied when he asked if she was her friend, "Anyways, that snooty bitch is my best friend."

Okay, that had been so damn confusing, how the hell was possible that her 'best friend' spoke about her like that?

"Their relationship is one very confusing pal, they're like 'frienemies', technically, Aubrey is the reason Emilia was arrested twice." Bodie explained to him.

What a strange relationship, Angel had to admit.

* * *

A few weeks later, he started assisting to the Dance Central Academy. He saw them all there, including this hot chick, Aubrey (well, at least in some classes). They were all in the same classroom, and, by the end of the day, every female teacher loved him, including every girl in the school, well, almost. The redhead missy didn't even recognized him, or maybe she did, but evidently, she couldn't care less.

But, however, Bodie wasn't kidding at all when he said there were 'chicas hermosas' in the Academy. Oh, no, he was damn right. In the Academy were lots of damn hot girls. He would have his chance with every one of them, he was damn sure of that, but first, he wanted to try the missy.

He tried to talk to her, of course, but she was good playing this game.

After many attempts of flirting with this girl, he ended up with two hot chicks in his car, and a "Okay you little playboy asshole, you should better pay attention, because I won't repeat this twice. I don't date guys of your kind, is that clear? Now I suggest you to leave me alone before you lose your heritage.", before she stormed off.

_Nice_. Hard one. That was exactly how Angel liked them.

Though, the rejection had been a surprise, even for him, he had to admit. Rejected. Totally and absolutely rejected. It had been abruptly, it had been harsh, but… he wasn't going to give up this easily. But, -yes, there is a 'but'- he would definitely not waste his chance of having fun with other girls. Heavens no. What a blasphemy it would be. What a fuss. Outrage. He was born for this life.

And she would be his greatest price.

* * *

**Don't be shy, please tell me what you think:D Reviews and suggestions are much welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have something to say to some special readers…**

**_AnimeQueen1260_****: Thanks to all your reviews. I'm glad you've been liking this (: I tried my best to make everyone be on character. Thanks again.**

**_Guest_****: And you can't imagine how happy you made me when I saw your review(: About that part that confused you, is that Angel is interested in Aubrey, but not in a sentimental way, it's more like he desires her; carnal pleasure. He's a playboy, it's understandable (or so I think).**

**_Rima Echizen_****: Love you girl:***

**Enjoy!**

**P.D.: Sorry, short chapter/:**

* * *

Chapter #4

A girlish pop song played in the room.

The redhead had just exited her bathroom when she stopped to listen to the song.

She grinned; "It just fits my personality."

Then walked towards her full length mirror.

Her reflection over the perfectly neat surface stared her back, and she, not daring anymore to let her lips curl even a millimeter, unwrapped the towel around her slim body, just to reveal her bare perfection. She studied her nude body, then asked herself how long it would remain like this. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips when she realized it would be a very long time before she started losing her beauty.

Yet, one must know perfection is only matter of perspective.

However that was something that obviously didn't apply for the young woman, who carelessly, yet carefully, clothed herself to once again hide her bareness.

How easy, how perfect, a life like that can seem.

Beauty, youth, power, wealth, cleverness… She had it all. How grant it was to know that no one would ever be at your size, that no one would ever compare to you, because you knew that you were, and would always be, the very best of them all.

Well, that was exactly how this girl felt about herself.

She was short of nothing. All what she wanted, she had it.

Mommy and daddy had always given her everything, always wanting to make their 'little princess', the happiest girl in the world. Not knowing -or perhaps yes- that they were just spoiling the little girl without any measure, making her become something they'd regret one day.

And yes, as it might be expected of someone like her (beautiful, rich, and powerful), she was good at _almost_ everything (honestly, no one can be good at everything), but however, from her own point of view -and from those beneath her-, she had no mistakes, no imperfections, not even a single failure. Oh no, she had to be just perfect, there couldn't be even a single misplaced detail; everything must be just fine… or, oh well… perfect.

Yet, as still expected of someone like her, she had all the wrong things her spoiled childhood had given her; snobbery, egocentrism, sass, arrogance… well, you may guess the rest.

She would ever, ever see her own mistakes, and even less admit them.

Such a perfect life it was, one must admit, though all it's failures, it was the life every girl would want to have.

And yet, she never expected that she would -one day- lose it all.

* * *

As a pretty, rich girl, Aubrey liked to hang out in exclusive clubs, however, there was only one that actually called her attention.

She was pretty fond of going to the late night club with the crew or -most times-, alone, every week for a night of fun, a night to show her talent, her skill, her perfection.

And she was the star, the princess- no; the queen. 'Princess' was a very low term to define her greatness. Yet, she would admit both titles without objections. Because she knew she was the best.

Until he arrived.

A Latino, no less.

Who did he think he was to try to make an equal of her? To even ask her to dance with him?

But oh, you theoretically said _yes_.

"Shut up."

Then he had proved to be just good enough to follow her step.

Witch barely impressed her, actually, but even she had to recall his talent. He was good, there was no doubt.

However, she did not return the next week, nor the next one, nor any other since.

Why?

She refused to answer the question.

Then it bothered her to no end that everybody wanted her to have a dance battle with him just because he was good and made everybody love him.

Anyone can do that…

"He can dream on winning to me, but he never will."

Yet she never honored the call.

Why?

She would never tell.

And then -to her exasperation- she recognized him at school, his face -and voice- wasn't something one could easily forget.

Then, and only then, she understood she would have to battle him just to erase the stupid smirk that appeared on his lips when he looked at her.

"_Jerk_."

However, she never expected what would happen then.

* * *

**Reviews are much loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Guest_****: Thank you so much! Well here's the new chapter(;**

**_AnimeQueen1260_****: My readers are the best I have(: What kind of author would I be if I didn't thank you for your support? **

**_Rima Echizen_****: Here I am girl;D**

**_Guest_****: Well here it is! I hope you have been enjoying(:**

**_Andiee_****: Love you:***

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter #5

"Why do you have to do this?" Asked the young woman.

"That's none of your concern, Aubrey." Replied her father.

"But why-"

"Aubrey could you please stop it?" Her father cut her off, stoping in his tracks. "Stop worrying about this stupid issue, my child. You have nothing to worry about, sweetie." Her father caressed her cheek softly.

Perhaps that would blandish her heart.

"But you…-" The girl started, resented. "Today is my birthday! Why did you have to do this today?!"

"Speaking of that, honey, I have a surprise for you." Her father smiled and winked her an eye.

But there was no material that could bring her to genuinely smile, when her home was so utterly broken.

However, the girl forced the sweetest smile her lips could attain and walked arm in arm with her father.

* * *

To be honest, Angel never expected the rich missy to be late for any class. He had believed so ever since he arrived, a few months ago.

It was pretty obvious that he had been wrong this whole time.

"Professor, may I come in?" A sweet voice said from the doorstep.

The Puerto Rican's eyes rapidly seek the person who owned that voice.

"What time of arriving is this, Aubrey?"

There, just beneath the doorstep, a redhead young woman stood. Her smile showing a cloying sweetness, yet her eyes telling a completely different story.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late, is just that I… was rather busy, is all."

The Puerto Rican, however, had already learnt to leave the girl at peace.

"Okay, you may come in. Please sit."

The devious smirk that crossed her lips didn't go unnoticed, specially not to Angel. A few talks with her had been enough to know the kind of girl he was treating with.

It had became rather evident from the very beginning that the young lady had her contacts in the school or, oh well, her 'daddy' had his contacts here and there.

Translation: thou shalt not mess around with daddy's girl.

Everybody knew it quite plain. Something like that can't possibly go unnoticed.

Yet Angel didn't crave for her money. What would he need it for? He was perfectly fine with all what he had; he may be a little more grounded than her, but he couldn't say he wanted more. Why would he want more? He already had what he craved for. He wouldn't say his hands were entirely clean, for he knew they weren't, yet they weren't covered in dirt either.

But, there was something he wanted but couldn't have. Oh no, what he was so desperately craving for, was the feeling of her soft perfumed skin against his. The tiny precious body of that girl.

How would the taste of her lips be? Was it sweet? Was it soft? Was it totally worth it?

Yet, he could only fantasize.

Thousands of girls yearned for him -he couldn't say he didn't like it-, and he never lose an opportunity. What a blasphemy it would be. But, she didn't. He couldn't even make her feel even a bit nervous. Nor he was able to work any fascination over her.

Three months of knowing her were enough to know she wasn't easy. He was getting used to see how his charms didn't work any magic on her. Nor his Casanova attitude.

Nor anything -quality or material- he possessed.

Odd.

He tried to make himself believe that it didn't frustrate him, however. He kept repeating himself that he had more than enough time, yet, it was becoming a hard thing to believe.

Dear God we're barely 'friends', I should've made more progress by now. He told himself every so often.

But then, a smile was placed on his lips every time his eyes met and traveled her body.

It seemed more that exquisite.

He couldn't help but delight his eyes with her vision.

Alas, it would be totally worth it. He could only think.

He continued fantasying about the pretty girl, until the bell rang. Time to have some fun, he told himself. Then exited the classroom, just in time to listen something he knew was none of his business.

* * *

"Aubrey."

"What do you want?"

"I wanna go party." The brunette said.

"Good luck with that." The redhead replied.

Emilia gave Aubrey a bored look. They hadn't -or at least the redhead- been at a party in quite a long time ago, and the redhead, her friend noticed, was becoming rather quiet. Yet, she couldn't imagine why, and the redhead would never tell.

"You don't go to parties anymore, Aubs." Emilia said, "I'm starting to get worried about you."

Aubrey sighed, obviously annoyed. "So? What do you expect me to do?"

"Well you could come with us tonight to have some fun." Suggested her friend.

"For God's sake Emilia, I'm not going anywhere with you tonight."

"Why's that?"

The redhead stood quiet a couple of seconds, staring out of the window of the silent classroom, "It's none of your business." The bell rang and the young lady stormed out.

"Hey wait!" Emilia called, rushing towards her. "Aubs!"

Without stoping, the redhead managed to give a reply, "I've told you, and I won't repeat it twice: I'm won't go party tonight. Now if you excuse me, I've better things to do."

Her friend stopped and stared at her in disbelief. "What…? Why not?"

The young woman realized she wasn't going to be able to avoid that particular topic forever.

The sooner, the better. Emilia would find out anyways.

Slowly, she turned, and sighed before starting, "Daddy gave me a yacht for my bi-"

"WHAT?!" The brunette cut her off.

"Yes well, I can't -nor I want to- go party tonight because, you know, I'm quite busy with my own business and-" She continued, yet she was -again- interrupted by her friend.

"YOU HAVE A YACHT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Emilia yelled, shocked.

"Well what if I did? That's none of your business, anyways." Aubrey said, annoyed.

"You can throw a party, don't you realize?! It would be awesome! I'll tell the guys-" The brunette took out her cellphone.

Aubrey stared at her, scandalized, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stop! Don't you dare to call anyone!"

Emilia froze, "Why not?"

"I don't want my precious ship to get ruined from one day to the other! You're planning to get a bunch of stupid hormonal teenagers into my new yacht just because you want a damn party! I don't want scum and dirt all over my floor! If that's your urge to have my boat smelling like damn alcohol, and full of drunk teenagers, why the hell don't you throw a party in your own damn house yourself?!" The redhead yelled.

"No, sorry, I cannot do that Aubs, mom would kill me." The brunette replied, quite -and much to the redhead's annoyance- calmly.

"I have parents too, you know?!"

"Yeah, well yours are divorced, aren't they?"

Aubrey froze right there and then.

How did she find out…?

However, the question vanished as soon as it came as the girl felt a dangerous feeling burning very deep inside her, yet growing rapidly and starting to fight to get out.

Her pale cheeks flushed with a dark shade of red, her blood boiling with anger inside her veins. And her knuckles becoming white with strength.

No, she had to control herself.

"Aubrey I didn't mean to-"

The redhead turned on her heels and stormed off. Not even allowing her friend to finish.

Sometimes Emilia can say stuff like that to taunt you, you know that. A voice whispered inside her head. I'm sure she didn't mean it.

No, she crossed the line. She replied, enraged.

Her lips were pursed together strongly and her jaw had tightened, and it was more than obvious that if anyone -whoever- crossed in her way, he or she would regret it, deeply.

* * *

The Puerto Rican couldn't hold a smirk.

He had just heard the little talk between the redhead missy and her brunette friend. So… it appears the missy has so much more to show, eh?

The girl with who he had been making out that whole time for camouflage was now breathless, and he needed to excuse himself to go after the missy.

Politely, and gently as he could, he left the now somewhat pouty girl and followed the redhead.

He approached, and dared to slightly touch her shoulder.

Immediately -and much to the Puerto Rican's surprise- she turned, obviously annoyed or, more likely, in this case, enraged.

"Now what-?" She hissed, then stopped when realized who this was.

"Whoa hey, tranquila cariño…-"

"Don't 'cariño' me, you stupid asshole."

"Okay chica, I won't call you like that again, ok?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Hey wait." Angel stopped her.

"What is it? What do you want now?" She asked, irritated. "Do you want me to date you? Keep dreaming loser. Do you want to sleep with me? I would rather throw myself off of a cliff."

Amazing. This was his eleventh week in this school (more or less) and she already knew it all. Not that it was surprising (everybody knew it), but the way she said it made it all sound worse than it actually was -or maybe not-.

"You missed the part of blowing me, but I forgi-"

Angel didn't finished the sentence because of a sharp and precise slap placed in his face.

He felt the spot where he had just been hit becoming rather hot. He bearded the pain and told himself he deserved it.

He turned to see Aubrey right in the eyes.

Her hazel orbs had no emotion, but scorn in them. Mentally, he smirked. She looks rather hot when she's angry.

"Actually, your highness, I was just going to ask you about that magnificent ship of yours-"

He felt his other cheek hurt with the second slap the missy placed in his beautiful face.

Startled, he nearby lost control.

"What was that for?!" He yelled, taking his hand to the slapped cheek.

"Don't want to get slapped, keep your damn nose out of other people business."

Angel stared at her, shocked. And she didn't wait for an answer, for she immediately left him there, alone, and with his two cheeks red and hurt.

Damn she's got strength. He thought. Does her fury still makes her hot?

The slap hurt, but I do believe she does.

He couldn't imagine why she was hiding the fact that she had a yacht all for herself to the whole school. It was so un-her. Angel reflexed a little, then gave up, and went to look for a girl.

He would manage to make Emilia told him all what he needed to know.

* * *

**Reviews are much loved!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll confess that I really hate being so unpredictable, so unsure… but hey! Chapter update! **

**Sorry for the delay, I had some internal problems a few hours ago, and I just couldn't stop playing a game my cousin gave me -seriously, it's awesome, I love it-. However, I must thank ****_AnimeQueen1260_****, because you made me see the light. I wasn't ready to post this chapter this morning.**

**Well, I think this is a very short chapter, but I really hope you enjoy it(:**

* * *

Chapter #6

"So, you going to help me or not?" Asked the taller one.

"To battle Aubrey?" Asked the other with a voice that revealed her gender.

"For now, yes."

The other seemed to be having some trouble considering her options, but at the end, however, she accepted.

"Do we have an accord then?" The other extended a tanned hand.

The woman smiled, "Consider it done." And shook her companion's hand.

* * *

Aubrey couldn't help feeling more than just _embarrassed_.

Why does this kind of issues had to happen precisely to _her_?!

God knows she didn't deserve it.

She knew exactly how she looked like, and she definitely didn't like it.

A beautiful, _respectable_ redhead young lady, sitting among a group of excited, dirty-tongued teenagers -her frie-… classmates-, discussing over the hotness of their Latino classmate. And of course, she was the only one not participating in the conversation, but completely ignoring it… or at least doing her best effort for not doing so.

Could that get any _worse_?

But, oh, you had to ask if something can get any worse, you had to make that stupid question. Doesn't people know that every time someone asks _that_ particular question something worse happens?! God hates us, I say! Fate is only matter of perspective, luck is so as well, everything is matter of _damn_ perspective!

However, we must admit -and mostly, me, because I've made a terrible mistake-, that fate is not matter of perspective -unless your as twisted and sick as I must admit I am-. Everything happens for a reason, does it not?

But well, that wasn't exactly the thought the redhead young missy was having now.

Not after she had so confidently left her oh so called friends to have a moment of supposed peace that obviously had become impossible to have then and there.

The library was supposed to be empty.

"Life hates me." She silently complained.

"Life hates us all." Replied the young man standing next to a bookshelves.

"What did you say?" Asked Aubrey, pretending she hadn't heard him.

"I think you heard me quite well, beauty." Angel said, raising his gaze to meet hers.

Unconsciously, Aubrey stepped back. "What makes you think so? Would I be asking if I had heard you?"

"Yes, you would." The Latino replied, closing his book, before slowly walking towards her.

The redhead stood her ground. "May I ask why do you believe so?" She asked in a haughty tone.

Angel stopped. "That's because, you, my little phoenix, have a very peculiar tone of pink in your cheeks, and I've noticed your lower lip has started trembling very lightly, almost imperceptibly… which I suppose means that you are lying…?" He asked in a voice that meant his words as a fact more than a question.

Aubrey fell silent, knowing that the git standing before her was -very much to her dislike- right. He knew she was lying. The mentioned fact, said with that inexpressive tone of voice, completely lacking of his usually flirting tone, and that strange look in his eyes, so different than the one she was _so_ used to see in him, made her feel the bush in her cheeks hardening.

A pitch of fear start growing in the deepest corner of her heart. Was something wrong with him…-?

"Besides, you're a girl, it's easy to know when you're lying."

Before the redhead could react, the Latino was caressing her cheek with seductive temptation. There, in his eyes, a sparkle of lust could be seen behind his mask of blankness.

"Your skin is so _soft_…" He whispered, getting closer.

Then she fell into account. There was the git she was _so_ used to see every _damn_ week.

And he had just made a very terrible _mistake_.

Slowly, Aubrey felt his breath a little too close against her flesh, yet allowed him to continue, for now.

Play with her. He dared to play with _her_. After all this time… didn't he know who she was…? His stupid game was going to cost him… _so regrettably much_.

When their lips were mere millimeters apart, Aubrey let out a quiet, yet mocking laugher.

"You think yourself a Casanova, but let me tell you something, Angel," Their eyes locked. That was the first time she used his name, he realized, but before he could do a thing to prevent what was coming next, he was moaning in pain, on his knees, and she was gently taking his face into her hands, forcing him to meet her hazel ruthless orbs with mocking disdain, then she leaned her head next to his, nearby licking his ear as she whispered him sweet words as poison, "you're no one to play with me like this, you're a stupid boy, please start growing up already." Then, she let him fall and crash against the soft floor.

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Aubrey couldn't help feeling more happy.

She was satisfied with herself, she had to admit. That had been a so damn good hit.

"May he have the taste of my rage."

He was a good actor, though. Really convincing, but a complete failure at the end. Pity. Yet that had been what had saved her from something she utterly refused to do.

Most exciting, one must say, yet not enough to tempt the young missy.

"_Keep dancing in my hand, love, and never stop_."

Her heels clicked on the polished floor, echoing through the empty hall quite elegantly, revealing her high class, in a rhythm very few people was able to imitate.

"_I need someone to make me dance_."

She kept singing, until she felt her phone ringing in her purse. She took it out, humming for herself, and noticed she had just received a message from Emilia.

She hadn't been in the mood lately, but all of a sudden, her friend's idea seemed more than exquisite.

"Why not? It would be fun…"

Aubrey smirked, feeling no much more than simple pity for Angel, and very little guilt for what she had done to him.

"He deserves what he got."

* * *

There was something the Latino had yet to learn about this girl; however, that lesson had been given to him just thirty seconds ago.

_Stop messing around with her._

It is said an average human can bear 45 units of pain; a pregnant woman, when giving birth to her child, bears 57 units of pain, equivalent to 20 bones broken at once. But when you hit a man in his manhood, he bears 9000 units of pain, which is equal to 160 births, equivalent to 3200 bones broken at once.

From then on, Angel would never forget it.

However, it didn't mean he wouldn't stop chasing her.

_Fool_.

* * *

**Ideas come and go… how sad. I must be very sick to keep on with this.**

**Not sure where I heard that song, or if it's even real, but I have faith that it is. I would be very embarrassed if not.**

**Liked it? Hated it? **

**Don't worry, I did too.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm deeply sorry about the delay. I've been having some work over here.**

**My dear ****_guests_****, I'll keep on posting every Monday, I promise. I will not fail you.**

**_AmimeQueen1260_****, I'll try to regain my style.**

**Please enjoy, nothing would make me happier! **

* * *

Chapter #7

Forgiveness is not easily obtained. That's a bloody fact.

We all know it.

_Angel_ knew it.

So why would he think he would earn _her_ forgiveness easily?

But oh, no one said he thought it that way.

He had paid for his boldness. And it had hurt so _damn_ much. He knew he deserved it; he did not complain. He did not insult her. He did not hate her.

No.

He tried to earn her forgiveness. The best he could.

Only question was… Why would _she_ do such thing? Why would _Miss Aubrey_ forgive him?

He had insulted her. He had played with her. He had mocked her.

And those were things Aubrey did not forget.

And yet, she forgave him.

Why?

Well, it was pretty obvious that Angel wouldn't stop begging until she gave in. She would get tired sooner or later, he knew it, and so she did. So what other option did she actually have? But to forgive him?

But, oh, she made him _win_ her forgiveness. She would have his servitude in exchange for something as precious as the one thing the Latino seek.

She wanted to see him sweat for it; beg for it, cry, kneel… God that's too cruel, even for her… but oh well, you get the point(?).

It was definitely not easy. And that's the one thing Angel would never forget.

"If you _break it_, you _buy it_."

Only thing he didn't know was that what he had broken would cost him ten times more than its original price.

Miss Aubrey was not cheap.

But, it was totally worth it. And Angel smiled every time he told so to himself.

You've made a point. He kept repeating. And he was, finally, right.

* * *

Weeks later, when the Latino went to the club, he discovered, pleased, a most beautiful surprise.

Sitting in the VIP zone, he saw his beautiful redhead schoolmate walk in, and a smirk was placed upon his lips.

For his surprise, she located him and stared back. No emotion reflected in her huge shadowed eyes.

And was even more surprised when the girl walked towards him, into the luxurious space. He didn't dare to move as relished her precious body.

"What are you staring at?"

He didn't notice when she stopped right in front of him.

"What?" He asked, startled.

Hands resting on her hips, the young lady looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. "I've asked you, what are you staring at? You playboy jerk."

"No need to use that language, sweetheart."

"First time you don't use a Spanish word, should I worry?" She genuinely smiled.

"Actually, no… but if you put it that way… _cariño_." Angel winked her an eye.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I think I prefer the other way around." And she sat beside him in the couch.

There was no girls around him this time.

Wonder why?

He was about to get some when Aubrey arrived.

Angel moved to the side to let her some more space. Respect?

"Whoa. First time you sit with me, should I worry?" The Puerto Rican smiled.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I can sit at the other side of the club if you want." She started getting up.

"Hmm… Unfortunately for you, love, I see no VIP zone at the other side of the club." Angel calmly said, sitting comfortably as he fixed his fedora to half cover his eyes. "And I see no empty tables on this side."

"Well that's not a problem, _dear_." She said, marking the last word as she was about to call someone to do the dirty job for her.

"No!" He suddenly exclaimed, half raising.

Somewhat startled, the redhead stared at him.

The Latino unmoved.

Why did he do that?

Angel regained posture. "I mean, please stay, your highness, I've no problem with you sitting at my side; on the contrary, I find your company most pleasing." He slightly bowed.

Curse his lust.

Unsure, and brows arched, yet decided, Aubrey sat down again.

"So what are you doing here, preciosa?" He asked.

The girl sighed. "I guess I'll get used to that." Then she put her chin between her hands. "I just came to have some possible fun, or is that illegal, you pimp?"

"Whoa, calm down chica."

"However, tonight I've come because Emilia asked me to." She continued, immutable.

"Where is she?" Angel asked.

"She was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Aubrey sighed.

"So your plan was to arrive late so she would be waiting, instead of you?"

"Kind of." She replied, "I never wait for anyone."

"Wanna dance while Emilia arrives?" He suddenly said, smiling.

The redhead immediately laid eyes on his. "Are you going to keep asking until the morning comes?"

"Kind of." He smirked.

Aubrey sighed, "If I have no choice."

They both stood up, then Angel offered his arm to the young lady, whom carelessly accepted.

"I wonder if it was a good idea to forgive you, after all." The girl said as he lead her to the sparkling dance floor.

"Starting to regret?" Angel asked, slightly looking down at her.

"I made a fair decision, did I not? We both ended up winning something" She returned the gaze briefly, before looking at the front again. "So why should I regret?"

It was true. They both had won something in the end.

A friend.

And, for Aubrey, several weeks of not doing her scholar works -someone, who shall not be mentioned, was very occupied doing so-. A fair treat, was it not?

However, 'friend' was not the word one should use on these two. Not, at least, the world Aubrey would use.

They were no friends. Merely classmates with very few things in common. He flirted, she rejected. He bothered her, she got annoyed. But they still had their good sides; he asked for a dance, she accepted; he helped, she thanked.

That was how they worked.

"No, you should not regret, Aubrey." He said.

She looked at him, but no sign of possible joy was reflected on her fine features.

Anyone would say she hated him, for her displays of any emotion different from hatred or scorn were very rare, and they were something she would never do publicly.

"Shall we dance, then?" The redheaded young lady asked her Latino companion, once they placed themselves in the middle of the dance floor.

However, they were wrong.

Angel placed a hand upon her waist, drawing her closer as they held hands together in a quick, gentle move. "Of course."

And with that, they left themselves get lost in the beats.

It was too soon, too quick, for Angel to feel this emotion rising from the deepest, furthest corner of his lusting heart.

Graceful, unreal moves traced their bodies, bonded in a perfect synchrony.

She was a ballerina, Angel knew. Classically trained, it was obvious she could do so much more than the rest of the people.

A perfect dancer.

Her skin felt like alabaster under his touch. It could only be lust.

She seemed rapt in the music. Eyes closed, colored cheeks, and a tiny smile poking in her delicate lips.

Angel felt his smirk falter.

But her smile seemed brighter each time.

A nameless sickness started to grow inside him. And he was very glad when the song came to its end and he was able to get a drink.

Perfect performance, no doubt about it, but he could no longer bear that perfection.

He looked at her. And she was more radiant than before.

No. There was no way this could be happening. He had to control himself.

_Do not falter, do not falter, do not falter…_-

There was an upset, however, when he felt the vivid touch of her hand on his of just ten seconds ago.

Victim of a dream, he was forced to awake when familiar voices asked for a dance battle.

"You're already here! You can't miss this chance…!"

"And she's here too mate…!"

"C'mon Aubs, you know you can beat him…!"

When did he get lost, he did not know. All what he knew right then, was that their friends had arrived, and wanted to see them dance.

It was only a dance, get it over with. You're excited, you've drunk, and you're so utterly joyful, are you not? You want to _have_ her. Yes, but we have to control it; we don't want to have a very embarrassing _situation_ over here, do we?

"We've already danced!" Protested an annoyed Aubrey.

"We know! But we only saw the end!"

"We want to see a dance battle girl!"

"Hey Angel! Do it!"

They were forced again into the dance floor, unable to protest or get away.

_Finally_.

The redhead and the Latino were pushed into a circle, facing each other, their friends surrounding them. Watching, waiting for the spectacle to begin.

"Ya ready?!" Screamed MacCoy taking the DJ's place.

Angel politely bowed before her, as the gentleman he had been raised to be.

She returned the greeting, as the lady she had grown to be.

It was finally happening.

No feelings. Nor any emotion sparkled between the pair when the song was on, and their time to show off their skill had come.

Fairly called dance battle. For dance battle it was.

They were quick. They were seductive. They were passionate. But only one could win.

Aubrey got the boys. Angel got the girls.

He could win, and he knew it. The shine of her smile, and the smell of her perfumed flesh would not take him away; not this time. He had to win.

But the young lady was winning.

Fine, delicate, and perfect, she moved in sync with the beating music. Yet Angel would not let her steal his victory. The Latino smiled when he noticed his rival had started to force herself on more complicated moves.

Then, there he saw his chance.

Easily, quickly, Angel moved in a perfect sequence of graceful, yet difficult moves, making Aubrey to step back.

Having her chin in his hand in a delicate touch, his victory was here.

The winner was here at last.

Cheers and applauds raised in his honor, and he felt the triumph flooding his heart. But then, he looked at his companion.

Panting, the young lady stood still. Hazel orbs wide open and looking right into his, the Latino saw no emotion in them, but surprise, and anger.

Angel prepared himself for a non deserved -or perhaps yes- slap.

But it never came.

Instead, Aubrey's jaw tightened, as her eyes contained a harsh look. The girl pushed his hand away and turned on her heels, heading straight to the exit.

She didn't speak a word.

She didn't look back at him.

She simply walked away. Look high and chin up.

* * *

** Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Replies to your reviews…**

**_AnimeQueen1260_: You'll see more 'adulthood' in previous chapters, not in the sense of explicit situations, but more in an emotional aspect.**

**_Guest 1_: Thank you so much, I really appreciate it(:**

**_Guest 2_: Yes, I've read the biography of each character, but I felt it was lacking of some 'maturity' or so to say, because Angel's personality is very complicated, as well as Aubrey's, that's why it's seeming quite different from the personalities you see in the game, or have read on the blog. With time, they'll transform into the on-screen characters you're used to see, for now, this is the past, meaning my point of view of the previous events to the original game. I'm glad you've been liking this story(:**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter #8

Pride. That heavy burden taking us down. Making giants fall to their oblivion.

Isn't it sad, how something so absurd can seem so important?

However, that's not the way everybody thinks. That was not the way _she_ thought.

He had fairly won; she knew it. And she couldn't accept it.

_Why_? Why did _he_ won? Wasn't her skill enough to beat him? Wasn't she enough?! So many years of hard, painful practice, wasted in _five_ minutes?! She, Miss Aubrey, defeated by some Latino playboy?!

Unacceptable. It was simply unacceptable.

But alas! _Honor_! What about her so precious honor as the, oh so respectfully called dancer she was? Was she supposed to let her honor die just because of bruised pride? …But it did hurt… and it hurt so damn much… Her damn precious pride hurt so damn much.

But why shouldn't she swallow it, instead, to regain the honor she had lost with that childish, selfish behavior?

"No, I'm better than him, I can't accept it."

Be a good loser, because you know you lost. This lost will help you improve. Don't be proud and go accept it. Swallow your pride, you little sassy lass.

"Why would I do that?" She questioned herself.

Because it is the _right thing_ to do.

There was no possible answer that she could give to that. The missy had no sharp words to reply to that simple answer.

Conscience: 1

Aubrey: 0

"_Damn it_."

However, she forced herself to resign. Would it help? Would accepting the lost would help? Only to regain the lost honor, she knew. And it would be worth it, the little voice inside her head whispered. She wasn't entirely sure, however, since there was nothing so precious and valuable as the pride she was about to swallow.

* * *

The Puerto Rican wasn't entirely sure how to act about this.

Was she truly saying such things? Was she truly accepting his triumph? Was she really not angry?

Miracles are true. He said to himself, as he realized she did.

It had took some time -a lot-, but it had happened.

"…Win…bla bla bla bla… really good… bla bla bla…" Those were the words Angel actually listened when Aubrey went to talk to him. Her beautiful hazel orbs piercing his chestnut ones, garnished by those long, curled eyelashes of hers were completely stealing his attention from her words.

Stop. Dream on. Pay attention.

"…bla bla bla… Party…bla bla bla… Estate… bla bla bla…" But he couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was so beautiful…-

Wait _what_?

"Didn't you received some mysterious message from an unknown number some weeks ago, inviting us to a party in some estate?" Aubrey asked.

Yes, it was true. Bodie had mentioned it. And he himself had received the same message as well. It had been odd, that's a fact.

"Yes I did." Angel answered.

"And are you planning on going?"

"Of course, señorita, I wouldn't miss a party like that." He replied with a smirk.

Surprisingly, the redhead smirked too. "Well then, I guess I'll see you there?"

"You can be sure you will, your highness." He bowed, taking off his fedora.

The girl smugly smiled. Then, she left.

It was pretty suspicious, however, how the message had been sent to all the crew. Everybody was invited; it did feel good, but it had also a dark side -which no one seemed to care-.

* * *

1) Her number. Check.

2) Her address. Check.

3) Her… and Dare. Check.

The pink haired British young girl had taken the sit of the co-driver, next to his, while the redhead young lady had taken the back sits.

Dare wasn't supposed to be part of the plan, but the girl was there and he couldn't left her Alone. No, Angel is a good person; Angel is an angel. The Puerto Rican had called Aubrey, to ask her if she wanted a ride; she accepted, and he was going for her when he saw Dare wandering alone in the not-so-crowded street.

"You want a ride, chica?" Angel had asked her when he was close enough.

"Yay! Of course!" She screamed before getting in.

And Angel had honestly smiled when she jumped into the sit next to his.

Then they headed to Aubrey's penthouse, and waited for her. The missy arrived surprisingly quickly, dressed in gold and black, astonishing and beautiful as ever.

"I see you found the way." She said, as she placed herself in the back of his car.

"Yes, I did, he replied." Smiling to her.

"Shaw we go then?"

"Right away, your highness." He said, leading them to the estate.

Music loud, Dare carelessly dancing, and Aubrey arguing with Emilia through the phone; they found Taye, also alone in the street, and asked her if she wanted a ride. The black girl accepted, and got in, sitting next to Aubrey.

"Hey, isn't that Coy?" Asked Taye after a while.

And when Angel eyed the person his friend was pointing, he realized it was, indeed, MacCoy.

"C'mon in!" Dare yelled at him, sitting down again.

The blonde placed himself between Taye and Aubrey, openly smiling at the two girls.

The girls seductively placed themselves at MacCoy's sides, carelessly flirting with the DJ, whom seemed to be more than pleased with his situation. Angel couldn't help feeling jealous about his mate; to be honest, Miss Aubrey didn't use to flirt with anyone, after all.

* * *

Music at its full, nice chattering inside his car, and a feeling of greatness filling the air. There could not be anything better at the time.

Flashing cards falling; street lights flashing with neon glint. The atmosphere of pleasure, and youth, that each of them breath.

To be young, to be beautiful, to be skillful… it felt like power, greatness, magnificence. And that's how we, being young and stupid, feel, isn't that right? Feeling the world in our hands, the time stoping in that joyful moment, and everything spinning around us. That was the world, seen from that stupid, childish, selfish perspective.

That was the world, seen from the foolish perspective their young eyes captured it all.

A totally worthwhile party, it was the one that was taking place in the magnificent estate; that was for their wishful eyes.

Bloody bastard drowning in wealth, was the owner of such magnificence.

Neon lights, dazzling floor, shining mirrors' ball, sparking water in the enormous pond (pool); glistening in the marvelous interior of the huge estate, among the excited crowd, and the beating music.

Party it was called; more than just a mere party, they said.

And they wasted no time to make themselves feel comfortable in the starting party; DJ MacCoy made his way so excitedly to the pond, splashing in the crystalline, shiny waters, while Angel took his place as the DJ with expert skill; the girls made their way to the dance floor, ignoring the rest of the crowd, dancing proudly at the rhythm of his beats; Mo, Bodie and Emilia joined them after a while, visibly enjoying the mess. The only unfitting item, lonely wandering in the estate, was the ever lonely, silent Oblio. Odd, but not surprising.

Could there be any disturb? Any imperfection, in that so seemly perfect atmosphere of fun and enjoyment?

Not disturb, or so to say, but something better.

Gracefully, seductively; she approached. Not the redhead he had been waiting for all night, but the pink haired British than had been lusting him ever since he showed up.

There was no need to waste this chance, he knew; and he wasn't going to do so.

He wasted no time to take advantage of the young gal. They danced, spontaneously, they flirted, openly, carelessly, seductively. And then she played her part. Flirty, she seduced him, using her body properly to make his interest grow.

There was no doubt of what she was looking for; and even less of what he wanted when he lead her upstairs.

The others could only stare, petrified at the scene they were witnessing. Angel and Dare. Curious little affair it was, as no one actually expected Angel to get laid with some female of the crew, although they all knew he liked flirting with Aubrey.

So they just watched them disappear through a dark hall.

* * *

He had chosen the right people. He realized, as he watched the dancers through the cameras.

And he was among them.

How interesting, the man thought, staring at the screen displaying a lonely black haired young man, silently standing against the wall.

He remembered of her.

A feeling of sadness invaded him. That had been a very long time ago, he shouldn't think about it; it was long past.

However, a curious scene captured by the cameras stole his attention. The chestnut haired and his pink haired companion had just entered one of his quarters. Disturbing.

The doctor decided to shut down the camera inside the bedroom; the matters of the youth weren't of his lightest interest, no matter if he himself had been young and stupid once… or that their were occupying his room.

Oh well… you only live once. Let the young couple be.

Until their time for suffering came.

* * *

**Does anyone fancies candies?**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's late (8 minutes till the next day), I'm tired, I have an important test tomorrow… but her it is! Chapter 9 is up to date! :D**

**I must apologize for the short chapter, but I have been busy lately; probably I'll add some extra info to this chapter tomorrow (don't hate me :( ).**

**And, after some time, I've decided that I will translate this fiction to Spanish for my Latin readers.**

**Now, replies…**

**_AnimeQueen1260_****: Thank you, I'm galas you've liked it(:**

**_Guest1_****: You've made Mondays my favorite day of the week thanks to your review (and don't worry, I'll always post every Monday(: )**

**_Guest2_****: I don't know either xD Thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Chapter #9

Oblio was gone.

That was the first thing everybody noticed the next morning -aside from noticing Angel didn't wanted anything serious with Dare-.

But the lonely dancer was gone. Bodies had seen him part in his motorcycle; he was sure he had seen him disappear in the night. But then, where was he?

"The host never showed himself, did he?" Aubrey stated the next morning.

Discussing in the classroom, they little cared of who was listening. Angel and Dare were always late, so no wonder they were still missing by the time the class was about to start.

"Yeah, but what about it?" Asked Emilia, obviously annoyed.

"Well, maybe he, or she -whatever-, could have had something to do with it." The redhead replied.

"That's a very serious accusation, you know." Said Bodie, with a severe look.

"I know! But what if-"

"Whoa, Aubs, calm down girl," started Taye, cutting her off, "Oblio is quiet and lonely, what if he decided to stay away for some time and decided not to tell us?"

"However, if that be the case, why wouldn't he tell us, uh?" Asked Emilia.

"I dunno, maybe he's jealous 'bout Angel?" Suggested Mo.

"Don't be silly, he's not like that." Said Bodie.

"But hey, I know he'll be back, you'll see, dude." Said Taye, having Mo to nod in agreement at her statement.

"Hopefully, you'll be right." Sighed Aubrey, slightly displeased with the mention of the affair between Angel and Dare. He surely was worse than she thought; not that she didn't know what he was, but, seriously, Dare? He couldn't be serious; though, he was, everybody had realized so since the Latino had taken Dare upstairs.

"This term is almost over people, do you suggest anything for the celebration?" Said Emilia, all of a sudden.

"But what 'bout Oblio?" Asked Bodie.

"He'll be back soon, you'll see." Replied Mo with a reassuring smile.

"What do you say about a party in Aubrey,s yacht?" Suggested Emilia.

The redhead was about to reply, when a too known voice came from her back, "I thought you'd never suggest it." Came the soft, confident voice of Angel.

Aubrey turned, "You pay your passage." She said, eyeing Dare and the Latino.

"Well then." Said Angel, widely smiling at the annoyed redhead. _She's quite charming, isn't she?_ He sat next to her, greeting his classmates. _Hell yeah, indeed she is._

Aubrey held a smug look on her face, clearly expecting such answer. Yet she didn't care for giving him a reply.

"So, what do you say, girl? Can we borrow your precious ship or not?" Asked Emilia, giving her an odd look.

"As you will." Aubrey replied with a defeated sigh.

* * *

Months decreased into weeks; weeks into days. And then, finally, they add something worth celebrating: the end of the term. It made them feel excited; college was nearer each day that passed. Soon enough they would be able to do as they pleased. But now, in that very moment, they were there, gathered in Aubrey's yacht, just to cheer for the future that would be awaiting them when the next term was over.

Soon enough, freedom shall come.

Many people were invited, of course, that would be a party. And Aubrey's parties were well known among them. Expensive, luxurious, elegant, pleasant. That was why nobody ever missed the chance of attending to one of _her_ parties.

People dancing around, some people happily drinking and smoking, uncaring of their inevitable future; but, honestly, why should it be of her concern? Let them do as they please. The redhead was enjoying this; really enjoying this. She felt satisfied with herself; happy, triumphant, powerful, beautiful. As a light effect of her beverage took held on her senses.

However, there's an upset when her brunette friend came to her.

"What's with your clothes?" The redhead asked, oddly staring at the attire of Emilia.

"Oh, about that… didn't I mention you that Bodie and I have just had this great idea of pairing up in a crew?"

_The hell…?_

"No, you didn't."

"Well, now you know." Replied Emilia with a satisfied grin, about to leave.

Aubrey stopped her just in time, "Explain yourself." The redhead demanded, starting to grow uneasy.

"I've told you, we have started to form what we call '_crews_', I believe you're familiar enough to that word, aren't you?" Her friend responded, releasing herself of Aubrey's grip.

"Yes, I know the meaning of the word, _thank you_." She said with an annoyed look, "Still, I want to know what is this all about, and why you did not tell me."

"New fashion, I guess." Emilia simply replied. "I was expecting that probably you should've already know, as you are so well informed of _everything_." The brunette marked with a deviant smile.

The redhead scowled, as her brunette friend walked away to meet Bodie.

What a shame; Emilia knew something she did not. Was that even possible? She considered the option that maybe -just _maybe_-, her friend was lying. That would have settled everything. However, she was shocked when she saw Mo and a young Asian boy with him, wearing alike clothes. They were a crew. And was even more shocked when she saw Taye arrive with her little sister, in the same way she had seen Mo and his little friend arrive.

She couldn't believe it. When had it started? And why?

_New fashion, I guess._ Came the words Emilia had spoke to her just some instants ago. _Crap_, she said to herself, and tried to level her desperation. _Calm down, this has a solution, you can get a companion. Yes, but who?_ She questioned herself desperately, just before her gaze met the spectacle on the main deck.

There he stood, proudly, showing off all what he got in his tentative, seductive way.

There, she saw Angel.

A bright idea popped into her mind just then and there.  
Without any respect for the other dancers, Aubrey made her way to where Angel was so passionately dancing. She place a hand upon his shoulder, and turned him to meet her gaze.  
The Latino seemed more than a little surprised by her action, yet she did not care.

"Whoa…-" He started, but was immediately cut off by his tiny, beautiful, classmate.

"We're a crew now." She sentenced with a confident voice. "Your skill are good enough to match my own," she declared "but hear me well; I will not accept any failure, mistake, or whatever stupidity pops into your mind, otherwise, I'll terminate our contract." She whispered in a warning tone.

Angel immediately realized this wasn't any sort of joke -as he had initially believed-, so he just nodded in utter agreement. Somehow feeling his blood boiling in his cheeks at her proximity. "As you command, your highness." He said, bowing respectfully at her, half recovering from tithe shock. He looked at her in the eyes, expecting some reaction.

"_Good_." She simply said, "We'll start the next week." She announced before leaving.

Angel couldn't believe what just had happened. Aubrey wanted to make a crew with him. He couldn't be more happy, more shocked, more impressed than how he already was.

_She has chosen me…_

He wanted to propose this to her, since he had heard of this business of 'crews' starting to become popular among his friends. But it was evident that the young lady had been faster.

"She wants me to be her dance partner…" He silently whispered, still unbelieving the facts.

It was impossible. It was unlikely to happen. After all what had happened between the two of them, he was surely not expecting any kind behavior from her -although he had had it-, but surely -most obviously-, he was not certainly expecting her to want to make a crew with him.

_I must be very lucky_. He could only think.

After his little affair with Dare, he had begun to start losing faith in catching the redhead missy into his claws. He had slept with her friend, which had made his intentions with her even less innocent than they actually were; he hadn't anticipated this, that was a fact, and constantly blamed himself for being so nonchalant about this matter.

It seemed -after this- that he had been concerning too much about nothing.

He could just imagine why she had made such decision. It was not certainly the fact that she actually liked him, he would have sworn it. It must had been his skill. Has she had just said, 'Your skill is good enough to match mine.', in other words; she was just using him, to not be left behind.

Cunning little thing she was.

However, it matter little to him just now. A new had been opened exclusively for him, and he was ready to walk through it without hesitation.

"I'm not gonna fail her…" He said, resuming his dance into prideful moves that glistened with his smile.

* * *

**What does the fox say?**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG I'm so happy! :D New chapter is here!**

**I know I have been posting quite late, I'm sorry/:**

**However, I really hope you enjoy the chapter(: But first... Reviews:**

**_AnimeQueen1260_****: Indeed, thanks(:**

**_Guest1_****: Close enough ;D Always, my dear, always.**

**_Guest2_****: You'll find out as soon as you read this chapter. Thanks to you(:**

* * *

Chapter #10

If he had presumed that the whole thing about a contract was just metaphoric, it was obviously that he was wrong; in the full might of the word.

Why is it, that every time he presumes something, he is _always_ wrong?

Excellent question, one must admit. (Better ask the author to resolve this troubling matter).

When Aubrey had called him, inviting him to her yacht to get to some agreement about the crew and practice some random stuff, he was definitely not expecting that by '_some agreement_' he would have to sign an actual contract, revised and supervised by her _lawyers_; and that, by '_practice some random stuff_' he would have to learn girlish pop songs many times over, until it was _perfectly_ performed.

There was the price for accepting being her partner._ Is it regret what I smell?_

"C'mon! We're not even over yet!" She said when he sat down on a bench.

"But we've been practicing for nearly _6_ hours!" He complained, whipping his sweat off.

"We won't get to be the bests if we don't keep practicing!" Aubrey replied, panting.

"But look at yourself!" Angel said, "You're exhausted too! None of us can even move!" He said, having quite a good point.

The redhead took a deep breath, savoring the fresh salty air in her lungs, as the realization hit her harshly. All bathed in sweat, and limbs trembling by tiredness, Aubrey realized they both (she) needed to rest. "Well then." She agreed tiredly before placing herself next to him.

They both sighed in unison.

It was nearly the hour of twilight. The waves gently rocked the magnificent ship as the young couple remained in an awkward silence. The sounds of the seagulls were now mute, as nightfall approached in a quiet, dark speed. There was only silence, and the gentle move of the water beneath the ship.

It took quite a long time before any of them said something worth saying.

"See? You also needed to rest." The Latino said with a triumphant smile, slightly looking at his partner.

"Resting is for the weak." She quietly responded.

"But we're both resting, and neither of us is weak, are we?"

"No, we're not." She agreed.

"So? What's the matter, my lady?"

"We must be the bests." Aubrey confidently replied, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Angel felt himself crumble from inside, "We will be." He assured, trying to give her a confident smile.

However, it seemed it did not work. "How can you be so sure?" The redhead asked, turning to stare at the night life of the distant city; "How can you be so confident?"

"Because we, together, are the best crew ever." The Latino simply replied.

Aubrey immediately turned, quite surprised, yet disbelieving. "What makes you think I need you to shine?" She smugly asked.

"Why else would you have chosen me?" He fired back, smirking.

"What does it matter?" She turned again, not daring to meet his eyes.

"It matters to me."

For a brief moment, the redhead was short of words, little startled by the sudden romantic type tone her partner had decided to use for her; however, she had been close to fall into his claws. With an evil giggle, Aubrey replied, "Wasn't I clear when I asked you to pair up with me?" She asked.

"Uh…"

"I said I wanted you to be my partner for one simple reason: I didn't want to be left alone." She said cruelly.

"I already knew that." He said, as calmly as the stab allowed him to.

"You seem surprised, should I believe you?"

"Of course, if that's your will." He slightly bowed. "But I also remember some part of the talking when you mentioned my skill matching your own."

"Yes, I did mentioned that. But what about it?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, that means we were made to be together." Angel replied with a smug smile.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Not again…" she murmured.

"Not what?" He asked, openly smiling.

"Stop flirting with me, you know it won't work." Aubrey replied calmly.

"It is worth trying, anyways." Angel said with a faltering smile.

She couldn't hold a light laugher.

"What's so funny?" The Latino asked, unsure. "Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all, I'm just impressed of how you still keep trying after all this time." The redhead replied, smiling at him.

"Six months is not such a big deal of time you know." Angel responded.

"Yes, I know, but it still impress me."

Awkward silence had fallen -again- upon them. As Angel couldn't find what to say, and Aubrey didn't care to continue. Night time had already arrived, and the stars shone bright and proud in the dark sky. Isn't it just amazing how fast time can run when you're enjoying yourself? First you start taking about simple issues and stuff nobody really cares about, and then you end up telling them your most precious secrets…

However (obviously) this was NOT the case.

None of them would ever reveal their secrets to the other. Not now, not ever. …Or so they kept telling themselves, as Angel relished Aubrey with a sight, and Aubrey scorned Angel by his playboy attitude.

Hard to believe they were a crew, uh?

However, it is well known that the best couples (the ones that get further, and have the best co-up work) are those who are completely opposite from one another. But, anyways, these two were merely practicing, and it would be a long time -or perhaps not- before they could actually show off all those hours of hard, tiring work.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the crews." Angel suddenly said, startling Aubrey.

"Uh? What do you mean?" The redhead asked, surprised.

"I already knew all that stuff about the crews; everybody did… but, you see, Emilia made us promise not to tell you." Angel confessed, innocently smiling at his confused partner.

Aubrey's face was priceless. Open-mouthed, indignant expression; it seemed almost comical in her perfectly crafted featured, although, it did gave her some sort of hotness -from Angel's point of view…-. The redhead pursed her lips together in an angry way, almost pouty, as she turned back, clearly upset at the revelation. "Did she now…?" She murmured in a dangerous tone.

"Well… yes… but you know, you can take your revenge upon her the next time we have a dance battle, what do you say about that?" Angel asked in an attempt to calm her down.

Aubrey slowly turned to place her hazel sight upon him. Angel felt his skin nearly crawl under her piercing eyes. "Well then, in that case I think we should waste no time in beating them up, don't you think?" Her lips formed a dark, evil smirk as her her eyes flashed with a revengeful spark.

Angel felt himself smiling at her simple sight.

* * *

"Do you like it?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! Who do you think I am?"

Angel couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Perfectly elaborated, from the finest fabric, perfectly fitting to his muscular frame… it was impossible.

"When did you have the time to make all this?" He asked, disbelievingly at the beautiful youth.

"Correction: I did not make it, I designed it, then I sent the designs and someone made it. Do we understand one another?" Aubrey said with a satisfied grin.

"Are you going to charge me for this?" The Latino suddenly asked, unsure if this would be as good as he refused to believe.

"What?" The redhead asked, unsure if she had heard well.

"Do I have to pay for this?" Angel repeated, almost anxious.

"What kind of question is that? Of course it's not! Don't be silly!" She almost laughed at the stupidity of the question her partner had just made. However, the Latino seemed to don't get the point. "Listen, Angel, I'm coasting this crew economically, right?" She asked, more seriously, then, she frowned, "Wait a second… did you even read the contract?" Aubrey asked, almost menacing.

"O-of course I did!" Angel said, blushing.

"No, you didn't!" Aubrey yelled, impatiently, "Dear god Angel, you can just sign your own execution order and you wouldn't even know! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The redhead looked at him angrily, and Angel couldn't help feeling as a punished kid. Aubrey sighed, trying to calm herself down, "Ok, I'll explain you the terms, ok?" Angel nodded, "As I had already said, I coast the crew in the economic aspect, so the only thing you have to do is to look handsome and bring people, ok?"

"Is that it?" Angel asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. What else did you expect?" Aubrey asked rhetorically.

The Latino remained quiet. "So I'll keep this?" He asked, pointing at the clothes.

"If you don't want them, give them back and go find another crew." The redhead said with a dangerous note in her soft voice.

"No." Angel said, tightly embracing the clothes in his arms, almost as they were an infant.

Aubrey smiled, pleased, before turning. "I never expected you'd like them." She confessed.

"They are great chica! I totally love them!" Angel said happily, genuinely, as he smiled at her.

The redhead slightly turned, "Good to know." She said with an honest smile.

"Now we have all what we needed to match the others." Angel said, smugly smirking.

"Oh yes, we do." Aubrey agreed.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy, you know :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I swear I don't mean to publish this late every day.**

**Replies to your reviews will be updated tomorrow's morning because I have some work to do. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please forgive any mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter #11

For their very first dance battle, they weren't bad at all.

Easily, gracefully moving along, they were wining the battle. She brought the dazzle; he brought the sparkle. They shone together, as -Angel told himself- they were meant to be. And after a few minutes of passionate dancing, victory was theirs.

"When did those two paired up?" Everybody asked one another, never expecting to see these two together.

"They are not dating, are they?" Angel fan girls worriedly questioned.

"They can't be." Aubrey's fans confidently replied.

But the question in everybody's head was the same: Why were they together? Not for any romantic reason, that was for sure, seen from the redhead's perspective; but for the Latino, his partner started growing more and more beautiful every time he was around her; her smile seemed brighter each time, her hazel orbs more beautiful, her porcelain skin more perfect.

And no one seemed to notice a thing.

* * *

The station had been growing fuller the moment the dance battle started between the two crews. Angel and Aubrey, the Lu$h Crew was on one side, and Mo and his apprentice, a young Asian boy named Glitch, the Hi-Def crew was on the other. Mo and Glitch had already won respect in this neighborhood, while Angel and Aubrey had just joined the business.

It would not be easy, they both known.

"We'll take 'em down Mo!" Exclaimed Glitch as he saw them appear, "They don't seem to be that good, with their stupid sailor clothed and all!"

Aubrey hadn't been in the mood since they arrived, but with this, she was definitely upset. The redhead felt blood boiling in her cheeks as rage took over, and she couldn't help immediately hating the boy in too-colored clothes.

The youth laughed hard, yet his mentor gave him a slight hit on the back of the head, "What have I told you, G? Respect, little fella!"

Control the pup, Aubrey's mind yelled, enraged. And couldn't hold a smug smile as Mo gave the boy a lecture. Stupid kid, you'll learn to respect as we take victory away from you. And decided, Aubrey stepped up, ready to start the battle.

Angel followed immediately, openly smiling as he joined his beautiful partner. That kid just mad a very serious mistake. His mind told him, as a feeling of pity took over for the poor, un-experimented young boy. He was surely 13 or 14 years old, Angel was sure, and couldn't help wondering if the kid in front of him had a girlfriend. From there, it seemed not.

Mo and Glitch stepped up as well, equally decided, yet the younger seemed somewhat anxious. Feeling nervous, you little fly? Aubrey's mind laughed as she looked at the boy.

"It is good to have you two here." Mo said, smiling at them.

"It is good to see you t-" Angel started, but was obnoxiously interrupted.

"Do you know 'em?!" Glitch exclaimed, shocked.

"Of course I do, little man, they are my classmates." His mentor replied.

"You should learn to be quiet when other people are talking, you know… Glitch, is it?" Aubrey started, annoyed, "It is quite impolite to interrupt someone."

Glitch said nothing, instead, he remained quiet and waited for Mo to continue. Aubrey couldn't hold a satisfied smirk.

"Shall we start now?" Suggested Angel, excited.

"Of course man." Replied Mo, smiling in emotion. "Hey dude, could ya please turn it on?" He said to a young male, pointing at the boombox.

"Sure man."

And in a matter of seconds, music started playing, as the couples started performing.

* * *

"I must admit I wasn't expecting that one." Said Mo after the encounter.

"We weren't either." Said Angel, smiling.

"Fair win. You two are great." Mo said with a smile.

"You two are as well." Angel shook his hand.

"Hey Angel! Could we leave already? I'm starting to get bored!" Aubrey yelled from the exit of the underground train.

"Sure, mi princesa!" He yelled back.

"Since when do you call her 'mi princesa'?" Mo surprised, with a smirk.

"Uhh... Well, since we are a crew." Angel replied.

Mo's smile grew wider as he patted his apprentice's back, yet he didn't say a thing.

"See you later!" Angel said, rushing to get to Aubrey.

"See ya man." Mo said as he watched them leave.

* * *

"Are they dating of what?" Glitch asked as soon as Angel and Aubrey left.

"Nope." Mo replied, "Why?"

"They seem to be."

"Do they now? What makes you think so?"

"I dunno. I just thought."

"I see."

"She seems to be a daddy's girl, isn't she?"

"Hmm... She is."

"Curse the rich." Glitch scowled.

Mo ignored the comment with a suggestion, "Wanna go play video games?"

"Yay! Yeah man!" The boy replied with evident excitement.

After picking up their stuff, Mo and Glitch left the station, not suspecting someone was watching them.

* * *

"They are good." Angel said as soon as they were on the car.

"Yeah, but not enough to beat us." Replied Aubrey.

Angel started the car and drove to the pier. Where the redhead's yacht was patiently awaiting for them.

The Latino wondered why he had started to feel like this about his crew member, but couldn't find an appropriate answer. He flirted, she rejected. This was a pattern that had become normal between the two, but it was a pattern that had started to lead Angel to have somewhat different thoughts about Aubrey.

The redhead was always sarcastic and proud, not to mention smug, but the Latino had learnt to live with it. Though it had been barely a few weeks, he had accustomed to her since the first week in school they spent together. But now, there was something different about it all.

Aubrey couldn't see it, cause it wasn't that obvious yet, but she had started to feel a change in the attitude of her partner. Was he becoming more serious? She was sure it was not her imagination when she grew aware of this, but she could only imagine it was because the boy was finally growing up. She couldn't help feeling relieved at this.

Heavy silence was often found in their company, for none of them dared to say something (this meaning Angel), but Aubrey was okay with ignoring it in an almost olympic way. It was not that she didn't cared about it, but she didn't know what to do about it, and instead, opted for ignoring it. Contradictory, is it not?

As soon as they reached the pier, Aubrey got of the car and headed for the yacht, but not without reminding him of their practice session of the next day.

And Angel couldn't help staring at the slim figure as she walked away in graceful steps, lightened by the pale light of the shiny moon.

If only feelings were easier to define.

* * *

"So, you think we should invite him, my brother?"

"There's no doubt about it, my dearest sister."

A pair of slim, tall figures stood in the unfinished floor of the highest level of the building, staring at the lights of the city bellow them. The wind gently caressing the pale skins and platinum blonde hairs. Brother and sister stood proud in expecting silence, until one of the twins spoke.

"It will be interesting to have them to be our guest." Said the male.

"Yes, indeed it will be, my dearest brother." Replied the female, taking her brother's arm in an elegant, graceful move.

"We shall be prepared then."

* * *

**Suggestions? opinions? Mistakes? Anything? Don't be shy! I'm an open minded person! **

**When is your birthday?:D**


End file.
